


Twenty-six

by Nidoking (Spiderboat)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderboat/pseuds/Nidoking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magma Leader Maxie and Magma Admin Tabitha have a discussion after work regarding one of their coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-six

**Author's Note:**

> Largely based in headcanon.

"People will talk, you know."

Amidst the smoldering heat of Team Magma’s headquarters, the look Maxie gave Tabitha was chilling to the bone. “You think I don’t know that?” he asked, his voice a smooth baritone.

Tabitha shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “There’s just a lot to consider-“

"There is nothing to be considered," Maxie said, picking up the glass of red wine from his desk. He gestured the bottle towards Tabitha, who raised his one hand and shook his head. "We have discussed things and will move forward as such. Courtney is an adult and you should know that."

"But she’s 26, sir, with all due respect," Tabitha persisted. "You are 52. She is literally half your age."

"Of which we are acutely aware, thank you." He took a sip of the wine, momentarily distracting himself with the warm feeling in his chest and the metallic tang on his tongue. He wished Tabitha had never seen them, wished they could have stayed secret just a little while longer.

"Do you love her?"

The question sent a jolt down Maxie’s spine. “Pardon?”

"Do you even love her, Leader Maxie?" Tabitha repeated. Through the corner of his eye, Maxie could see Tabitha clenching a fist. "Or are you just toying with her because she’s young snd pretty? Because she’s your subordinate and blindly devoted to you?"

“ _Don’t_ ,” Maxie said, and it came out stronger than intended, louder, fiercer. “Don’t insinuate for even a second that I would hurt or use her.” He stood up and faced his second-in-command, curling his lip. “Do I know if I love her yet? No. I haven’t felt real love for anyone in years. But I would never hurt Courtney, not after everything she’s been through. I don’t even know why you’re bringing this up, Tabitha, because your question is ridiculous. Of course I could-“

_I could love her,_ he realized, stopping himself short. The bubbling of distant magma filled the silence, with Maxie giving a nervous huff and Tabitha staring coolly back.

"I couldn’f care less what you think of us, anyway," Maxie said, looking back. "Courtney is none of your concern. You are not her keeper. She can take care of herself."

"I’m well aware of that," Tabitha said. "But she’s my friend. She’s important to me, too."

Maxie looked hard at Tabitha’s round, soft, clear skin, free of wrinkles or laugh lines or worry marks. How old was he again? 30? 31? Younger, much younger. A painful twinge plucked at Maxie’s chest and the back of his mouth filled with yellow bile, which he swallowed instantly. Was this jealousy or rage? Were they really different?

He was the more logical choice, wasn’t he? Handsome, accomplished, young… She could have chosen him if she wanted.

"Don’t look at me like that," Tabitha said, as if reading his mind. "I’m not interested in her that way. Or anyone else, for that matter. I consider myself asexual and aromantic." He shrugged. "I am concerned for a friend. That is all."

Maxie nodded slowly, blue relief crashing over his body, filling his lungs with air.

"She is safe with me," Maxie insisted. "She is safe."

Tabitha nodded slowly, watching Maxie rub his temples, watching his nostrils flare up to suck in as much oxygen as possible, watching him slump into his chair and uncurl his tense limbs.

"I can be satisfied with that."


End file.
